


Sunburned

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [127]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Castiel, Fluff, Gen, Little Dean, Little Sam, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: age play pretty please! :D lil Dean din't put on sunscreen when his daddy told him to (Cas was busy putting it on Sammy who was squirming an fussing bout it so he din't notice) now he's got sunburn on his shoulders an back an legs an arms (Cas did his face for him before instructing him ta do the rest) an it hurts but he's too stubborn an tries ta hide it from Daddy an Cas figures it out but waits till Dean is too uncomfortable an finally comes ta him. Tears, Aloe, but no cuddles cause ouch!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunburned

"Daddy! I don’t like this!" Sam complained. "Don’t like sunblock!"

Cas sighed softly as he finished putting sunscreen on Dean’s face.

"Hold on, little one!" Cas said, turning to see the younger Winchester pouting. "Dean…do you know how to put the sunscreen on?"

"Yeah." Dean said.

"Then finish putting yours on, while I help your brother." Cas instructed. "Then you can start playing."

Cas turned, going over to Sam and helping him with his own sunscreen while Dean watched, looking down at his sunscreen, and then looking back at all the water things that Cas had set out for them.

Dean turned back to Cas, completely focused on the squirming and complaining mass of Sam, and Dean dropped his sunscreen and went off to play.

_

As Sam and Dean continued to play in the sun, Dean started aching and itching, which only made the aching worsen, until it started to get to the point of really hurting.

Dean whined, looking over at Cas, who was squirting a water gun at Sam, who was giggling and laughing, and Dean’s lip quivered.

Dean ran inside before anyone could do anything and ran to his room, sitting on the floor, and trying to hide by his bed, as his body hurt and ached.

A few minutes later, he heard his name start to be called.

"Dean! Dean, where are you?" Cas called.

"Dean!!" Sam’s voice followed.

Dean whimpered softly, head dropping and tears falling as he hurt, and soon he heard the door to his room open.

"Dean! What on Earth-" Cas stopped talking, seeing the red on Dean’s body, and he sighed, knowing what had happened. "Sam, you know where the Aloe is, right?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded, glancing at Dean.

"Go get it for Daddy."

"OK." Sam turned and left to go get the Aloe, and Cas walked into the room and over to Dean.

"Dean, I told you to put on your sunscreen."

"I know…." Dean said, sniffling, shifting slightly.

"You disobeyed me, and now look what happened. Get up on the bed, and let me take a look." Cas said.

Dean moved and sat down, tears falling.

"Sorry, Daddy." Dean murmured. "Can’t ya heal me with your Grace?" He asked, looking up at Cas with big green eyes.

"I can, but I’m not going to."

"Why?" Dean asked, whining slightly.

"Because you need to learn why you must wear sunscreen." Cas said. "This is what happens if you don’t. You get sunburned and you hurt."

"But Daddy-"

"No buts." Cas said, as Sam walked back into the room.

"Dean! You’re all red!" Sam said.

"I know!" Dean said, moaning from the pain. Sam handed Cas the Aloe, and he looked back at Dean.

"You didn’t use the sunblock."

"We know Sam. Go wait for us outside the room, OK?"

"OK, Daddy." Sam said, turning and leaving.

Cas poured some Aloe on his hand and motioned for Dean to turn. Dean did and Cas started to rub the Aloe into Dean’s skin, making Dean whine, and cry out, before the medicine in the cream started to take effect.

"Daddy, don’t like it!"

"You need it Dean. It will help your sunburn."

"But the burn hurts!"

"That’s what sunburns do, Dean. The sunburn will leave eventually though." Cas said. "And no more playing without sunscreen."

"No more playin’ without sunscreen, Daddy." Dean repeated with a nod.


End file.
